The disclosed subject matter is directed to a vehicle tire tote structure, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing load carrying abilities, and providing increased flexibility in shell material choice.
Vehicle tires, and in some cases wheels having tires installed thereon, can be removable from a vehicle and stored or transported. These tires and wheels can be relatively heavy and cumbersome to store and transport, and may also have substances such as dirt, oil, brake dust, etc. disposed thereon. Forming a carrying bag or case into which tires or wheels can be stored and transported may therefore be beneficial for various reasons, such as to facilitate easier transportation of tires or wheels while protecting the tires or wheels and preventing spreading of substances disposed thereon.